dragon_diarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tala Tomack-Agbaje
Tala Tomack-Agbaje is an African hero from Uganda, eventually joining the ranks of The Steel Maiden in China as well as other groups who are fighting against the common enemy, The Establishment. Theme: Soweto Baby = Antagonist: Frust Kongo Fighters (Terrorist Organization) = Tala’s main enemy is a large group known as Frust Kongo Fighters. They were originally doing small crimes and poacher work until they stole technology and used it against the people of Africa. The group is lead by a man named Kawazi Ugrand, who has a strong hatred for African Leaders and wants to replace them by force and causing havoc. His actions led to attacks on several cities, towns and villages containing tribes, resulting in Tala becoming the one to change the tides of the fight when she decided to take action against the group, eventually defeating their leader. After they were defeated, the group went underground, aiding in buying and trading with several drug lords and criminal groups throughout Africa, as well as making connections with other groups outside of Africa. Kawazi plotted to regain his fortune and group by means of building himself up financially and when Tala was captured in by his ally in China, he was to pay his new friend a large sum of money in order for them to give him Tala and Isabis. He obviously took his time, but was unaware of the Asian girl (Bianca Airesus) who was causing his new friend trouble, as well as the killing/beating of several of his men in the process and the escape of Tala. Since Black Shadow fell, Tala jumped into battle with Frust Kongo once again in Africa and having to deal with the group and their allies, in turn, making the group the primary Antagonist to Tala. = Appearance and Personality = Information – Born in the Summer of March 22XX Place of Origin - Uganda, Africa. Height 5.7 (173.7 cm) Weight 150 lbs (Athletic Physique) Theme -''' Soweto Baby · DJ Maphorisa · Wizkid · DJ Buckz Tala was born and raised in an African Tribe that roams outside of the city, mainly keeping to a majority of old traditions. She was able to receive a decent education on medical and doctorial training up until her father had fell ill, eventually dying, taking his place as head hunter (huntress). She is able to speak the bantu language, Swahili. She is able to speak English as well clearly, but with an accent, for English (Secondary) is also another Language spoken in Uganda by 95% of the population in the year 22XX. She has hazel eyes and black hair that is braided up as dreadlocks. She wears orange shirt, green pants, and wears her father’s Leopard Cloak. She bares scars on her body due to past intense fights with robotic animals and Techno-Terrorist; the scars on her stomach were from the Frust Kongo leader, '''Kawazi Ugrand, who had fought Tala violently. Tala is always determined to take action and aid others in doing so. Tala is intimidating in person and quite, but she is truly a down to earth person who does whatever it takes to protect those she cares for. She is also always serious and isn’t shy of injury either, for she is able to build a decent resistance to pain. Tala is also shown to be motherly, for when she was captured in by Black Shadow, she was calm and caring with May-Li, even singing an African lullaby to her to calm the girl down. = Weapons and Equipment = Tala is a capable fighter, for she is able to kill prey with her bare hands and or tools used for hunting. She is a marksman when using a bow, able to anticipate with an arrow before it is able to make a move or escape. She uses her marksmanship also by means of tagging and or use against obstacles that would hinder any prey or opponent. Her fighting capabilities is based on her skill as a hunter and a brutal skill set that puts her on the same level as an African Solider in the year 22XX. She is resilience in defense due to years of hunting and injury that helped her build a bit of resistance to pain. When it comes to offense, she prevents her opponent from having a distance, making her get the upper hand in close quarter combat whether she is armed or unarmed. Her reflects are slightly hieten as well because she is able to react to her opponents moves before they are able to hit her. She is capable of fighting with main hand weapons such as an axe, sword, or spear being her primary. Whatever she gets her hands on she is able to use as a weapon, especially anything that is similar to a spear or a rod. Tala was able to salvage parts from fallen robotic beasts, her main weapon being the Shock-Claws. There Large claw-like devices that were once fangs to a massive robotic anaconda named Shorge, a beast that was defeated by Tala in Uganda. The claws are able to project electrical fields that can be used as a wipe to inflict pain or stun an opponent and also a power draining tool. The claws also keep the wearer safe from electrical fields by using a small force-field shield of electrical energies whenever it is active. She was able to retrieve an exo-skeleton that doubles her combat capabilities. After the events in both China and Russia, she returns to Africa, and receives an exo-suit that resembles a white tiger, which she uses to fight crime and continue her role as a bodyguard. Tala does not really have any known weaknesses that would hinder her in combat. = Born in Uganda = Tala was born from an African Tribe in Uganda. Since tribes in the year 22XX train their young physically and mentally, Tala was born into the life of hunting, as well as building up her intelligence in order to leave her tribe to learn about things that could benefit her tribe and country, returning to help out. Tala eventually left to other lands in Africa when she became a successful hunter, wanting to become a doctor, wanting to join the ranks of those aiding tribes and nations in Africa. Tala had returned early from her travels when word came that her father had fallen ill, eventually dying. Due to her father’s death, she takes up her father’s mantle of the great hunter, as well as using what she already knows to help not just her family, but her tribe as well. = Techno-Terrorist, Frust Kongo Fighters = The Frust Kongo Fighters came into existence when rebel groups had seized weapons and gadgets used for military and industrial engineering, as well as other things. The group began using the tech to build various tools and animal-based robots and decided to use what they have against the people in villages and cities. The leader of the group is Kawazi Ugrand, who has sheer hatred for what Africa has become and decided to overthrow Africa’s leaders to put forth what he believes is right, resulting in him becoming corrupt with power on his conquest to do so, for this desire was in him since he was a child because of thinking his father and mother were unjustly accused of political crimes (ignoring the fact that his parents were indeed guilty). Kawazi began attacking areas in South Africa as well as other areas to force the Africa to go into disarray, for they do not know who or what is sending out these technological beasts and armed fighters, the attacks led to Kawazi’s group in harnessing more technology to bolster forces and robotic horrors. Kawazi was able to also take large sum of money from African governments in order for him to leave them in peace, and to this he agrees, only to plot on coming back to really cause stronger attacks and damage against the African people. In order to gain more followers, Kawazi went on to build his forces through the tribes in various parts of Africa, and soon Uganda. Uganda was hit the hardest because a majority of tribes and cities there resist the terrorist group for some time; this led to the group depleting Uganda’s resources, as well as food resources due to widespread poaching of animals, including those that should not be killed for food, in order to force them into his cause, which some began to break and do join him. Tala’s village was soon under attack when she wasn’t present, for she was gathering herbs the nearby woodland area, until someone from another tribe who was fleeing, ran into her. He informs Tala about what is going on, resulting in Tala rushing back to her village with him, seeing that her village is under attack by a robotic tiger. The tiger had killed at least 3 people and injured about 7, before it could do anymore damage, Tala went to fight the robotic beast with only an axe and a bow, successfully destroying it. Not long after this, Tala had to go after poachers who were now nearby her village, not only they were killing various animals, but they were also looking for the robot tiger they sent out, not knowing it was destroyed. Tala took the fangs of the robot tiger and used it as weapons in order to fight the poachers, also rescuing a nearly extinct red tiger cub in the process. Tala realizes that something must be done to stop not only the poachers, but whoever is hiring them; one of the men that got away informs Kawazi about an African Huntress from Uganda who defeated several men and the robotic tiger, resulting in the villagers mustering up the courage and hope to fight back. With this response, Kawazi’s group had already finished building 4 huge beasts that was to be used to attack the African mainland, but decided to send out 2 of them to Uganda and wants the Huntress killed. = Giant Serpent and Gorilla = African Diplomat, Palpert Oladele helped by funding the African Military deal with Frust Kongo, but had only been able to deal with the small skirmishes of robot beats that attack the African cities. Soon Kawazi made it known he will cease his attacks if someone could bring him the Huntress from Uganda that was causing him trouble, dead or alive, obviously lying for he wants the Huntress dead and still wants to control all of Africa by force. While this was happening, Tala received information about the beasts, starting with the giant Snake Beast called Shorge that was dispatched in Lake Kyoga/Kojweri area. The Snake had forced some civilians to evacuate their homes near the lake as well as some islands being on lockdown, with already 9 deaths reported due to the large snake beast. Tala had equipment from minor robotic beast and used it when she finally located the snake beast that was between Kyoga and Kojweri. Tala used the speedboat in order to lure the beast to a small landmass and when she made it, the snake attempt to devour the boat, only for Tala to trigger the explosives on board, damaging the beast. She was able to fight the beast both on land and underwater, but surface when she forced the beast to go back on land where she was finally able to kill it by destroying the exposed core in its skull. After destroying it, she took the fangs from the beast that now serve as her primary weapons known as the shock-claws. The destruction of the snake caused the people to rejoice and offer to help defeat the terrorist group. Tala soon confronted Palpert and the African Military in stopping the robotic gorilla code-named Kwrong, who was located in Kampala, the city where Tala was before her father died. Kwrong destructed a good portion of the city and caused some to flee, and some to attempt to fight back. The military and Tala came just in time to stop the beast, with Tala rushing to the cores of the beast, in its head and chest, destroying it for good. Unknown to Tala, her mother was taken by Kawazi when she fought elsewhere in Uganda only to be captured with several others, later on; it resulted in Tala to hunting down Kawazi himself. = Locating Kawazi = Tala fought many robotic beasts alongside others and followers of Frust Kongo until she took down one of their high ranking generals, but before she was able to take him down, she confiscated his Intel and information when she infiltrated one of their hideouts, knowing that the general will not sell out his leader. She tricked him into revealing who Kawazi is before she took him into custody. She contacted Palpert with this information and Palpert had sent out the African Military to Kawazi’s location in Democratic Republic of the Congo République démocratique du Congo. This led to an all out fight with The Frust Kongo group and the African Military, with both sides suffering from casualties. Tala herself infiltrated the hideout to locate Kawazi. She managed to free the others, who manage to escape, including her own mother; however, Kawazi trapped all of them before they could escape. He sent out beast after beast into the room to stop them, but they manage to defeat them, then he sent his men, who fell in combat. Angry, Kawazi came in himself, inside his armor, killing several from Tala’s tribe and critically injuring her mother. Tala’s mother claims she is the huntress in order to save her daughter from death, resulting in Kawazi to knock her out and attempt to kill her, but then Tala revealed that she was the one who caused the people to fight back, and she will be the one to end Kawazi. Since Tala had robotic equipment herself, she was able to overpower Kazawi, especially with the Shock-Claws, for the weapon was able to depower Kawazi’s suit with each strike. When his suit was disabled, Kawazi was able to hit Tala with his ejection seat, forcing her into the next room, resulting in the both of them going into a one on one fight, the others who aided Tala took her mother and attempted to escape, leaving Tala behind. Tala and Kawazi fought, with Kawazi ending up scarring Tala’s body, but Tala was victor of the fight, throwing Kawazi into a glass door. She attempted to drag Kawazi out of the hideout, but Kawazi caused the self-destruct sequence of his hideout to take place, as well as disabling all robotic animals in the process. Tala left Kawazi because he also had what appears to be a suicide vest on him. As she made her escape, she informs the Military to leave the retreat because the place is about to blow. The Frust Kongo Fighters think they won, but didn’t realize that their hideout was about to blow. Tala was able to escape with everyone else and the place finally was destroyed, causing a portion of the hideout to cave into the ground. Several Frust Kongo Fighters who did survive were either missing or taken into custody. = Aftermath = It had already been a month since the apparent death of Kawazi and that his plans were exposed. Tala’s mother had survived, but was taken in by another tribe, for what took place caused many of the Uganda tribes to unite as one, Tala and other doctors at the time was treating her mother and several others. Tala herself was honored by the African country as with many others who aided in fighting, but for Tala, if it weren’t for her fighting back, the country would have been different. Remaining robotic animals and the 2 giant beasts that were not deployed had been salvaged from the ruins of Kawazi’s base, but the body of the terrorist leader was never found, but the vest that was on him was. Tala had become good friends with Palpert and Palpert himself offered Tala a job to not just be a bodyguard, but a protector as well. This enabled Tala to act on her own when someone is in trouble in any of the African countries and she had access to various tech and transportation to get her from one location to the next quickly. Since Africa was relatively peaceful since the end of Frust Kongo, Tala remained by Palpert’s side as his bodyguard. = China, kidnapped by Black Shadow, joining The Steel Maiden = Since then Tala was a bodyguard for some time, and eventually traveled with Palpert, his team and his daughter, Isabis Oladele, in parts of Africa, eventually they went to China, which binds in with Bianca Airesus’ Origin when Black Shadow was a growing threat, as well as the return of remnant Frust Kongo Fighters and a surviving Kawazi who operated under the alias, Jean Grande, allying himself with Black Shadow. Black Shadow was tasks to capture Tala and Palpert’s daughter and for the revenge seeking criminal, resulting in him sending over those who are still loyal to him to retrieve the huntress and the diplomat’s daughter and have his way with them (wanting to use Isabis Oladele as ransom, eventually would have killed her and he wants to torture Tala until she dies). Because the price was set so high for the both of them, it took Kawazi some time to gain funds for his revenge to take place, for he now has links to African rebels and drug trades under his new alias. Black Shadow was able to attack Tala who was defending Isabis, but loses the fight, since she was recognized by Black Shadow, she and Isabis were kidnapped. The two of them eventually met with a young Bianca and her friends, who were also kidnapped. Tala aided in Bianca’s escape, and months since the capture, she was able to aid others escape too, only to be beaten and sent to Hong Kong to be kept there until Frust Kongo was able to bring the money to take her back to Kawazi. The Frust Kongo Fighters were ultimately defeated when Bianca showed up to Hong Kong, and this resulted in the money African captives to not be sent over to Sun Lee Yuk, who held Tala captive. Tala soon aided Bianca after this event until Black Shadow was ultimately destroyed in Russia. After the events of Black Shadow’s destruction, Tala returned to Africa with Isabis Oladele, who opened a foundation to prevent Human trafficking and violence, to locate the drug-lords and eventually find Kawazi and put an end to him for good. At this time, Tala had been gifted an exo-suit that resembles a white tiger to better help her seek out her nemesis and his allies and put an end to him. = Cybernetic Threat in Japan Situation = Tala, alongside Brian Whall, aids Bianca and friends in scanning the unknown energy anomalies that is in New Khyshu City underground, revealing what is protecting the city from what may be a power attack against Japan. Further information is given regarding a hidden sea-based facility in Hashima Island (Ghost Island) whereas the final confrontation with James, Bianca and allies vs. The reminant of White Dragon and the swarm of drones coming out of the underground base, and eventually the fight with the threat behind all everything taking place in Japan, preventing a catastrophic disaster in the process. = Trivia = * Tala bares a Leopard Cloak and Grab, that was originally for her father, which she was given upon his death when she returned to her village, thus becoming the head Huntress of the village. * Tala's orange shirt parts the colors of the Pan-African Flag, also known as the UNIA flag, Afro-American flag and Black Liberation Flag. * Tala's Shock-Claws give off a nearly visible electrical force-field, that is able to protect the wearer from certain attacks or power drainage to self. The item was originally for the large snake beast she destroyed, which also protected the beast from distance attacks, but wasn't effective with closequarter attacks. * The Exo-Suit which she takes from Frust Kongo is seamlessly connected to her back arms, and legs. The power of it is limited, but it is always up 100% because of the Shock-Claws. * Tala is based of several female African Leaders/Heroes in real life. One in particular being Yaa Asantewa. * Tala speaks both Swahili and English, with English being her secondary language. * Tala is the only African member of the Steel Maiden Family, with Bianca, Sara, Momoko, Gardano, Hanz, being Asian, Rusko being Russian, and Brian Whall being European-American. Side contacts of the group: Treen being Russian and one of the Faceless members being Iranian. The Triad, which consist of Russians (known ones being Yashki and Lydia), Asians and Europeans. She considers her friends family (brothers and sisters). * When held captive in China, she shows her motherly side by singing to a crying May-Li in Swahili. Later on, she was able to aid 3-4 others escape when Bianca was still operating as The Thailand Ninja, at the cost of her being relocated to Master Yuk's Estate in Hong Kong. * Tala is 2-3 years older than Bianca, so at the time she had fought in Uganda and became a Bodyguard, she was still relatively young, being nearly the same age as Isabis. * Tala's greatest feat was being able to tactfully and offensively take down a large robotic anaconda, code-named Shorge, on her own near Lake Kyoga/Kojweri in Uganda with a boat full of C4, a bow and a metal spear on a small remote island int he middle of lake at the border of both lakes. the robotic serpent itself is the size of a Titanoboa. Earliest feat being able to stop several robotic animals by herself, one of which being a robotic tiger. She had help with the Gorilla regardless because the robot Gorilla, Kwrong, was attacking the capital of Uganda. * Tala only surviving members of her family is her mother and young sister, and several of her cousins. The Tribe who inhabit the village pretty much is considered her family, which has been expanded with remote tribes became one despite different factions. * Ironically, Tala does not kill unless it is necessary. Most of her fights she injuries her opponents to the point they are immobilized. She is able knows various parts of the human body and where to hit them in order to down her opponents in combat, this is due to studying the basics in becoming a doctor at a young, starting with the anatomy of the human body. * During Cybernetic Threat in Japan, it is unknown if Tala, as well as Brian, were physically in Japan, for they spoke through holographic communication. It is hinted that they were there, but busy battling with drones that had since overrun the city of Tokushima Prefecture. When St. Marc was saved, they were present helping Japanese police fight off the drones that were coming out of the sea-base in great numbers. In truth, she was doing more reconnaissances work before she was able to contact the others, not realizing they were there too.